What is a Hunter!
by Kasumi Yamato
Summary: Hey guys it's a new fanfic. I have replaced Ash with his female form. It takes place during Johto league. Here Kasumi, Brick and Misty get transported to the Hunterxhunter world. Slow romance with Killua and Kasumi. I know Kasumi is my account name but I couldn't find anything better.
1. Chapter 1

Guys it's me Kasumi. I will write it in the next chapter. Sorry for the waiting. I will post the new chapter write now


	2. Chapter 1: Where are we?

Chapter 1 : Where are we? What is a Hunter?

It is a sunny and nice day for our heroes. They were taking a break from the adventures and we're training their pokemon. What they didn't know that the peace was soon going to be disturbed.

"I can't wait to win the next badge!"said a black haired girl excitedly. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing her regular cap,jacket a clothes. She had dark blue eyes.

"Are you sure Kasumi? After all the gym leaders had to pity you give the badge. You didn't do anything."said her ginger friend Misty.

"Shut up Misty! I work very hard to win the badges! Isn't that right Pikachu?"said Kasumi.

"Pika pikapi."Pikachu agreed with his trainer.

"Guys! Stop fighting! Why don't we all explore the town?"suggested Brock.

"Okay!"they agreed.

As they were exploring it started to rain. They saw an old apartment and took refuge there. They started lookingaround and stumbled across a big device. They climbed on top of it and Kasumi accidently pressed a red switch. The device started moving. They froze in surprise and before they could move the device took them in front of a shop and then it disappeared. They all were very surprised.

"That was weird. Where are we?"asked Kasumi.

"Let's ask around."said Misty.

They met a man with a huge white beard. They asked him the questions they were meaning to ask and the old man looked surprised.

"You don't know what a Hunter is?!"asked the old man

"No we don't. Who are you? I am Kasumi Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my friend Pikachu."said Kasumi.

"Pikachu!"the mouse pokemon said.

"I am Misty! And this is Togepi!"said Misty cheerfully.

"And I am Brock."greeted Brock.

"I am Netero. Chairman of the Hunter association. Let's go to my airship and discuss about this matter."said Netero

They all agreed. When they got on the airship they got comfortable and discussed the matter. Our heroes told Netero about how they appeared here and their adventures so far.

"Thank you for explaining things. That device might be some sort of dimension traveller. But you still didn't tell me what a pokemon is"said Netero.

"Well...This is the first time I am explaining what a pokemon is. Pokemon are animals with special abilities. We use them for battling and they are our best friends. And now our turn. What is a Hunter?"said Kasumi.

"Hunters are people who have full control over this world. They have special privileges and they are re cognized as hunters with a liscence. In order to get a liscence they take the Hunter exam! Why don't you also try it?"said Netero.

"Sure! Why not! But before that you said while explaining Nen that you will teach it to us."said Kasumi.

"Alright then. We shall begin!"said Netero

Netero taught Kasumi, Misty and Brock Nen. After some weeks they all learned Nen and awaited the results.

"Misty, you are a Manipulator."said Netero

"Yay! Thank you Netero!"said Misty

"Brock, you are a Conjurer."said the Chairman

"Thank you!."said Brock.

"And now Kasumi, you are a Specialist."said the now smiling Netero.

"Awesome! Did you hear that Pikachu?"said Kasumi

"Pika!"said Pikachu

"Alright! Let's go to the exam site!"exclaimed Kasumi.

-xxxxxx-

Kasumi: It is the author Kasumi not the pokemon trainer Kasumi. But which one do you want. The author or trainer? Please comment on that. So then, how was it? Good? Bad? Oh yeah! In this story the next chapter I will give you a little contest. There will be three winners and I will write a scene of your choice in this story. So here is the contest,

Misty is seen with short hair as well as long hair in the episode Misty Mermaid. So then does Misty has long hair or short hair?

The first three correct answers will be the winners. And I would write a scene of your choice.

Oh and, please don't forget to review


End file.
